The Story of a Big Baby in the House
by ComicsNix
Summary: House discovers Cameron is expecting a baby...his baby! Now, he must save his beloved one from the jealousy of the other doctors...especially Cuddy.


**The Author** – Hi people! I am returning with this small storie. It's very small and intimate, just to heat up the engines to the next ones i'll write. Hope you like!

**The Story of a Big Baby in the House**

House was goint to the hospital plaisoboor where he works. It's is a sunny day in the life of House end he is happy wiht everythnig in life. So he goes work. But a thing happens in his front when walking street and he stoops.

"My gold!" cries Jouse in pain. The doctor is seeing sometinhg very bad hepping on his frot. It's Camaeron!

"Cameron!" cries Hoise "youare having an abortion!" and she was.

Cameron, the deliciously hotness Jouse loved was in the sidewalk putting a coat hanguer in her uterous. She cries in infatuous pain:

"Oh babyyyyy! Die now and I can go back to mu life with Hoose!"

And Hosue got sad. He had a baby, and a woman could'not tell his wishes to him? He is going to confrount tat mad girl of sadness and depresson:

"Camero! Stopw now!The bayb must live and we shalll be toghtr!" and the woman medick stoped. She looks Hoe in the ayes, and cries of tears drop from her lemonade cheeks:

"Hase, pardones me! I was mad that you choose Thirteen above me1! I could no live without you and hav baby to serve and protest..."

And Howe goes down and look s Camero in eyse too. The Hoaise medical doctor is furios, bu he cant' refelx fimself from being so sad for poor gierl Cameran. He starts to look at he in the greound. She is naked and blood flowing beteween her legs. It's not baby's blood, only muscle legs blood, 'cause Cameron perforated her legs instead the uterus where was baby, because she need glasses.

"Come with me, dear preg lady beauty, I'll take yo to Plaisbo Hosptia. They'll take care of this beautiful sacred tummy of infantuos life in side of your gold guts." said Huse.

Hosue then puts a big jacket over the lady Camoron and she is coverred in all beautiful fur that House boght with much money. Yes, House is now super rich, because he works with life.

Later that day, House arrives to the Hostpiral with that little Bleeding girl called Canerion, the girl with baby inside belly. Cuddy and Forman and Chsae, the blonde guy very strong and muscular, all look consterned that Cameron is full of fur and jewls and bling-blings over her body. Cuddy says:

"Bitch!"

Chase just looks bad to her and spits the ground. Foreman grows a boner.

Then, House is observing the girl Cameroin in the observational hoom, waiting for her to geet better so they can be happy ever. Cameron is laied, over a bed full o f marguerittas and preocuppied red roses. House catches her hand with gusto and kisses the woman, sloberring her with his animalicious vital mouth liquour, making her smile with power and gold. But Cuddy don'tes like it and she stroms the room:

"Batard! You promissed me heaven, but bough me HELL!" and Cuddy starts to scratch Cameron faces, disrooting her paleness skins and exposing muscle with bad dong. Carmenro cries in ultra pain:

"No1!You disfugured me Cuffy! I and uglyyyyyy!" and Cameron poops.

The bed off Camerob is full of shit. The smell is horreful and drains life from the cockroaches in her vagina, because she sat over a manhole to perform abortion. So Houswe get mega angryful, and he picks his cane and do the inimaginable:

"Cuddy you fucker! Cameron is no more beauty and you fucked my life! I gonna destrtoy you moster!" and he pick his cane and shoves deep inside the Cuddy directress of hostipal's ass, sandpapering her ass walls and exploding thousands of blood clots she acumulated because of anal sex with a pony.

Cuddy cries for CHAse to help, her new boy toy, so the ultra blonde man enter the bloddied room.

"What is happeing here mistress?" askes the blonde magic. Moistress Cuddy talks:

"Bastyard Hosue shoved a big wood up my ass you prick! Take it of!" and Chasaes look the perforated ass and likes, beacause Chase is perverted. House only looks evertynig, because life is over and Cameornb is ugly and fat. The baby tripled it's size insidde CAmeron in the middle of Cuddy's House fight, the baby he was angry because now mother is baad ugly witch.

Chase, wille he takes big stick of Cuddy Ass, says words of passion:

"Cuddy, my lov, tihs is the first time you let me see you naked. Pleasue would you permit me to lick your anal's wounds?" and he yapps like a dog. Cuddy feels moist and let him, so she can have time to think what to do with the House.

Cameron in the middle of all this is feelnig contraictons of baby, that is giant in side here.

"House!" cries Cameoasron "if you loves me still, calls Foreman, he will deliver my baby!" and she gulps blood and cockroaches. House have no choise, so he calls the ebony man.

"I am hare!" says Formen, with a long boner inside his white pants. "I'll deliver big baby!" and he puts gloves made of cockroaches's skin.

So now Foreman, who is a man of big words, prepare to receive the big baby, like a a NfL linebaker waiting a ball. And caAmerino scream the painful agony of birth:

"Oh Noo! Baby is burning my vagina!" and the baby is passing thru her ultra vulva. It's so big, Cameron's vagina started to tear itself aparts, broking all the bones from her hips, exploding a million gallons of sanguine blood infected with cockroach putrid cocks! And Cameron's face is expelling all her face's muscles, reveallinga a skull made of calcium under the meat now she loses to the baby of ages. Foreman is receiving a shower of shit Cameron poos, because of baby squeezing her bowels from inside. Butt Foreman likes, he is a chocolate fetishist.

"Fireman!" Scream Camrion to Fopreman "you save baby! Please! Save and give him chocolate!" and Cameron then dies. (But she is not dead, the people on the room think she is, but she isnt)

Fotrman picks baby a feels maternal, so he give milk to the baby, from his own hairy tits. House look this and dont likem], but he is not feeling masculine, so he goes away to masturbate in the shower.

"Oh mega baby!" cries in happyness Foreman, giving milk to a 5 feet tall baby. A the baby like and embraces foreman, giving him a kiss on the foreman forehead.. And Foreamn is too happy that he feels his boner is bigger, so what does he do? He goes and rapes Cameron, inserting his mega phallus inside Cameron destroyd vagina. He doesnt even take his trousers off, and starts to fuck what he tought was a dead cadaver. But she was not dead. She was alive.

**The End**


End file.
